


strike fire and bring tears

by 00start_of_time00



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00start_of_time00/pseuds/00start_of_time00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski both attend Idyllwild Arts Academy. When they meet, they instantly hate each other, but after being paired together in a year-long project, they learn to work together and bond as friends and maybe even something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I'm aware that Idyllwild is an actual art school in California and am simply using the name to name the art school in the story because I couldn't think of anything. None of the details (like the buildings, dorms, classes, etc) will be accurate when referring to the school. I made all of that up. 
> 
> Thanks!

Lydia Martin has never been more terrified in her entire life. 

She’s faced some nerve-wracking things too. Taking standardized tests that determined her future and the first time she performed in front of a crowd induced fear in her, but nothing compared to this. 

Leaving her house and getting into the car was hardship number one. Arriving and stepping onto the campus for the first time was a whole other deal that created a new feeling of fear and anxiety that she had no idea was in her until that moment. Walking into the actual building and being directed to the main office only elevated this feeling. 

But as she stepped into the main office, she, for some reason, felt the wave of relief hit her. She hypothesized it had something to do with hearing the easy going and comforting laughter coming from three girls standing by the paper copier in the corner. Lydia stared at them slightly, noticing how pretty and happy they looked, but turned away quickly to avoid confrontation. She walked up to the front desk. 

“Hi, I’m Lydia Martin, I’m here for my--”  
“Oh, Lydia! Yes, hi! We’ve been expecting you!” The young woman secretary exclaimed cheerfully and loudly. It startled Lydia, causing her to jump a little. “I’m Ms. Cassie, the secretary of this office, as you can see, and I’m also the school nurse. Welcome to Idyllwild Arts Academy! We’re so happy and lucky to have you!” 

Ms. Cassie seemed to draw the attention of the three paper copier girls in the back, as they instantly stopped laughing and looked in Lydia’s direction. Lydia blushed for a moment, a bit of embarrassment overcoming her. She was careful not to look at any of them as she smiled at Ms. Cassie.  
“Okay! Not to overwhelm you, we want you to get comfortable with the place, get settled in,” She reassured. “But here’s your schedule, with the room number and your professor’s name. Here’s a map,” She shoved a packet full of papers into Lydia’s hands and reached into her drawers to get more. “And here’s your room information. It looks like you’re in the North Wing, room 515.” 

From the corner of her eye, she saw the three girls perk up at that information. Without hesitation, the pretty dark-haired brunette approached her with the friendliest smile Lydia had ever seen. 

“So you’re my new roommate! I was wondering when you were going to come,” the girl said. “I’m Allison Argent, creative writing major. It’s so nice to meet you!” 

Lydia smiled big at the girl and looked back to the two others behind her. 

“I’m Malia Tate, visual arts major.” The tall girl with the short, light brown hair told her with a small smile.  
“And I’m Kira Yukimura! I’m a fashion major.” The short asian girl followed, her smile just as big. Her clothes were bright and flashy, but Lydia liked it. 

“It’s nice to meet you all. Wow, you’re all super nice here,” Lydia answered with a quiet laugh. Ms. Cassie laughed along with her. “I’m Lydia. I’m a…” Lydia looked at Ms. Cassie with a confused look. “I actually don’t know what major I am. My acceptance letter just said to be determined.” 

Ms. Cassie nodded, looking for more paperwork on her desk. 

“Oh, it looks like they haven’t updated your information yet. But no worries, hun! You’ll find out tomorrow for sure,” Ms. Cassie assured her. “Well, I guess I can cancel that student guide I had assigned for you since you’ve met your roommate already. I hope your first day at Idyllwild goes well, Lydia. I wish you the best of luck.” 

“Thank you.” 

//

“Whoa, this room is nice!” Lydia exclaimed as Malia, Kira and Allison helped bring her things into the room. As they set everything done, Malia sighed. 

“Yup. North Wing has the best dorms. It’s one of the nicer ones compared to all the rest of them,” Malia commented. “Perks of being friends with Allison, I guess. And you too now!” 

The four girls laughed. Malia and Kira left to leave Lydia to unpack and get settled in. 

“I’m really glad that you’re my roommate and I didn’t get another whack job. My last roommate literally put pictures of her cats up all over the room,” Allison remembered with a cringe. “Sometimes over the weekends, she would bring them here.” 

Lydia couldn’t help but laugh as she opened her suitcase to unpack her clothes into the closet and drawers. 

“Yeah, nothing to worry about me. If anything, I’m pretty boring.” 

Allison snorted. “Probably not. You seem really cool. And you must be extremely talented if your major is still undetermined.” 

Lydia looked at the girl with a skepticism. 

“Really? I thought it meant that I wasn’t good.” Lydia expressed. Allison was quick to shake her head. 

“No! Quite the opposite. It means that you’re skilled in almost every area of the arts here at Idyllwild and they’re not sure which one is truly your best field. You’ll probably be observed by your teachers fairly closely throughout the next week,” Allison explained. “When Ms. Cassie said you’d find out by tomorrow, she was most likely wrong.” 

Lydia raised her eyebrows. 

“Most Idyllwild students are observed throughout their first two years of schooling, so the counselors can help guide you to the right major. With transfers it’s pretty hard, but you must be really good. I know the audition process for transfers are rigorous.” 

Lydia agreed with a slightly aggressive nod.

“Oh my gosh, yes. Those four days were the worst.” Allison nodded and laughed. 

“Yeah! But you got through it and you’re here!” She said with excitement. “If you’re really worried about the major thing, you can talk to our friend Stiles. He had the undetermined major for literally the entire first semester of junior year.” 

Lydia nodded as she finished placing her clothes where she wanted them. 

“Nice. What’s his major now?” Lydia asked. 

“Music and creative writing major,” Allison replied. “I’m so excited for you to meet him and the rest of our friends. They’re going to love you.” 

//

Stiles lugged his bags into his new room, throwing his school backpack and his books on his bed. He sighed deeply before proceeding to unpack his things. When the door swung open, he jumped but smiled and laughed when he saw his longtime, childhood best friend Scott McCall standing at the door way. 

“Scotty!”  
“Stiles!” 

The two hugged even though it had been a solid 5 minutes since they had seen each other. 

Stiles and Scott grew up together in small town Beacon Hills, California, graduating middle school together as a tag team. Their families had been friends for a long time, and now they are “official” brothers as Stiles’ dad married Scott’s mom over the summer. 

“I can’t believe that we’re finally rooming together for our senior year, Stiles!! And we got a North Wing dorm room. What the hell!!!!” 

Stiles laughed loudly before looking around their room. 

“I could get used to this.” 

Scott nodded as he pulled up his schedule. He groaned slightly just looking at it but sighed. 

“Ugh, I have Hale first period. That’s gonna suck. And I have Raul for dance!!” Scott rolled his eyes. “Let me see your schedule bro.” 

Stiles rummaged through his things and finally handed his best friend a light blue paper containing his future for the year ahead. 

“Hey, we have like half of our classes together!” Scott exclaimed. 

Stiles smiled at first, but then frowned.  
“Wait...do I have Hale and Raul too?” He questioned.

Scott gave him a sheepish look and handed him his schedule with a shrug. Stiles examined the paper with annoyance as he placed it on his bed. 

“I’ve had Hale for three years in a row. This blows!! Hale hates me.” 

Scott didn’t even try to argue with him because he knew it was true. Mr. Derek Hale always gave Stiles low grades, but he never knew why. Whenever Stiles would try to talk to him about them, he would brush it off, coming up with excuses and reasons that didn’t make sense. 

Stiles barely passes last year because of his class. 

“Hey, it’s senior year. We’re going to have a blast, and it’s only one class. At least you got me in there, you know?” Scott assured. “I wonder what Allison’s schedule is.” He wondered aloud, causing Stiles to roll his eyes internally.

“Please tell me this is the year you’re finally going to man up and ask Allison Argent out on a freaking date.” 

Scott groaned. 

“Stiles.” 

Stiles laughed as he shrugged. 

“Hey, it’s senior year!” He mocked as he ran out of their room.

// 

Scott and Stiles walked to the dining hall, where the entire school was going to have their annual “first night dinner.” Students from all grade levels sat together, meeting new people and eating dinner together. 

This is how Allison, Scott, and Stiles first met their freshman year. 

“Allison!” 

The beautiful brunette whipped around to find her two best friends walking towards her. 

“Scott! Stiles! Oh my God!!” Allison ran to them, hugging Scott first and Stiles after. They hadn’t seen each other all summer. 

Stiles was the first out of the two to notice the seemingly shy red-head trailing behind Allison slowly. 

Scott was still staring at Allison. 

“You look great.” He told her with that flirty smile he always had with her. Allison blushed before replying. 

“Thanks. You too.” 

Stiles couldn’t stop looking at the pretty stranger with the light red hair. 

“Al, who’s this?” Stiles asked, gesturing towards the girl. Allison turned around with a smile and put her arm around the girl Stiles was referring to. 

“Oh, duh. This is Lydia Martin. She’s my new roommate!” Allison responded. “She’s a transfer. Actually, Stiles, she’s an undetermined major right now like you were last year.” Scott couldn’t hide his surprise. Stiles did a better job at hiding his. 

Lydia tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and blushed, shifting her eyes at the ground and at the two boys in front of her.

“Wow, your application must have been really impressive. They don’t really admit transfers, especially senior year,” Scott commented. “What made you want to come here now?” 

Lydia then looked anywhere but at them. 

“Well, um...I was admitted and actually enrolled for classes and stuff freshman year...but...something happened and I couldn’t really come here anymore. I only really got around to reapplying last year.” 

Stiles just continued to stare at this new girl. He didn’t know what it was about her, but there was something that enticed him. He wanted to know more. He was unusually drawn to her, her bright green eyes and long hair made him look at her longer than he would with most girls. She was a mystery, unknown, unfamiliar, and undeniably beautiful. 

“Lydia, this is Scott and Stiles, my two closest and best friends.” Allison spoke. 

Lydia smiled at the both of them, her light red lip gloss glistening from the shine of the light. 

Lydia Martin was a mystery, unknown, unfamiliar, and undeniably beautiful. 

Which is why Stiles needed to stay away.

Because Stiles Stilinski may be dense sometimes, but he always knew how to learn from past mistakes. 

//  
Dinner was finally over, and Lydia was exhausted. She enjoyed talking to all these new people and she loved getting to know them, but all she wanted to do was sleep. Just as she thought it was all done and over with, the dean of the school approached the stage.

She heard Allison groan a little, as well as everyone else at the table. Noticing the confused look on her face, Allison leaned forward to whisper what was happening to Lydia. 

“They’re going over the rules. They do this every year. It takes forever.” 

And just like that she found herself groaning with the rest of them. 

Lydia sat in silence and boredom as she listened to the dean ramble off a list of rules. She didn’t care too much because Lydia was not one to get herself into a lot of trouble. She’d be fine. 

She began to listen when they started talking about curfew. She noticed that everyone else around her, even the sophomores, juniors, and seniors were listening too. 

“It is require for you to be in your rooms by 11pm every night. RA’s will only do bed checks for freshmen and sophomores. Juniors and seniors, you know we trust you,” The dean said. “You cannot be off of campus past 9pm. If you are found off campus or sneaking back into campus past that time, you will be written a Saturday and Sunday detention, and you will be unable to participate in any classes or activities that day. You know it’s for your own safety.” 

Lydia tilted her head slightly at this information. She found it a little weird, though she knew that it may be necessary. 

“Finally, students are absolutely forbidden from being in classrooms during night hours. I don’t care if you have a music assignment due the next morning. You cannot be in teacher’s rooms during the night. If you are found in any room past 11pm, you will be written a Saturday and Sunday detention, along with after classes detentions for a week.” 

Lydia looked at Allison with confusion. She saw that even Allison was shocked, along with half of the other people at the table. 

She assumed this was a new rule. 

“What’s that about?” She asked Allison quietly. 

Allison glanced at her before examining the dean’s movements on stage very carefully. 

“I wish I knew. We never had a curfew before.” 

As the dean left the stage, the principal, Mr. Weiser came onto the stage, taking the microphone from the dean. Lydia noticed that he was pretty young for a principal. 

“Hello! I’ll make this quick, because I know that you all want to go to your rooms and go to bed for classes tomorrow,” He said. “But, I just wanted to say that I’m hoping for a good year. I’m excited for what’s to come for our school this year. I know that we have a lot of new talent…” 

Lydia swore she locked eyes with Mr. Weiser for a few seconds. For some reason, those eyes looked familiar. 

“But I know that you’ll succeed. You were made for the arts. You were meant to be here. Art is more than just talent, it’s also made of heart. And I know you all have heart. We’re proud of you, and we love you.” 

Mr. Weiser left the stage with a smile and a round of applause following him. Students began getting up from their chairs as the loud chatter started again. 

“Does he do that every year?” Lydia asked Allison as they walked out together with Scott and Stiles. 

“He’s never done that before. This is weird. We’ve never had a curfew and Mr. Weiser has never gotten that sentimental with us. Hell, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even know my name!” Allison exclaimed. Lydia was very confused by this. From what she could see, he seemed to care about his students immensely. 

“Yeah...Something’s up. I don’t know what, but there’s something,” Scott agreed. “I mean, he’s always seemed so depressed and upset that Idyllwild wasn’t getting many titles or recognition. But maybe this year’s freshman class is insanely talented?” He suggested. “Stiles, what do you think?” 

Scott looked to Stiles for him to comment something. Lydia and Allison looked at him as well, waiting for him to respond. But he just shrugged and rolled his eyes. 

“I think you guys are just reading too much into it. There’s nothing wrong, I guess they’re just harder this year because more amateurs came in this year.” Stiles replied rather rudely, looking straight at Lydia. He then proceeded to briskly walk away from the three, slightly hitting Lydia’s shoulder as he escaped. 

Lydia narrowed her eyes at the back of his head, feeling slightly attacked and insulted by his comment. 

She didn’t notice Allison and Scott’s exchange of weird looks behind her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I changed Liam age. I know on the show he's like two years younger than the pack, but I made him only one year younger on here. It makes more sense with the storyline. 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I'm not sure how many chapters it will be yet, but I'll be sure to be active with updating and such. 
> 
> Please comment your thoughts on the story, I would love to know if I'm doing the right thing. 
> 
> You're the best.

Stiles unwillingly got up the next morning, slowly getting dressed and putting his things together for his first class of the year. He noticed that Scott was already up and at it in the bathroom, and he was ready to go. When Scott returned, he and Stiles left to go to their first class. 

When they got to the classroom, Scott was pleasantly surprised to see that Allison and Lydia were in the class too. They were sitting in the third row from the back, quietly talking and laughing with each other. 

Scott and Stiles made their way over to them, greeting them and sitting next to them. Stiles silently groaned when he saw that Scott was taking the wall seat to sit next to Allison, and Stiles was left to sit in the aisle seat. 

Next to Lydia. 

Lydia tried giving him a smile, but he thoroughly ignored it, not even looking at her. 

He also ignored the pang of guilt he got when he saw her face fall from the corner of his eye. 

The bell rang and the teacher walked to the center of the room. 

“Hello, class. I’m Mr. Derek Hale, please call me Mr. Hale.” He said. 

Lydia noted that his glasses made him look smarter than his built made him appear. Mr. Hale intimidated her. She pictured him sitting in a classroom alone at the latest hours of the night, brooding and grading her papers with disgust and displeasure. 

“This is the Meaning of the Fine Arts 101. If you are in the wrong class, please get up and leave.” He said, his tone hard and strict.   
About three kids picked up their stuff and scurried away out the door. Lydia heard Stiles laugh bitterly. 

“Four years and they still don’t know their way around the school.” He scoffed. Lydia raised her eyebrows with annoyance and confusion at Stiles’ rude comment. She wasn’t so sure she liked this guy. 

“This is your last year at Idyllwild. You’re seniors. It’s time to find out if the arts is something you want to pursue in life,” Mr. Hale boomed. “The arts can be hard throughout life. People will put you down, you won’t even get that much pay in anything you do, and many times throughout your journey you will have doubt that this is not what you want.” 

Lydia glanced at Stiles, Allison, and Scott to see that they were so captured by what Mr. Hale was saying. She didn’t think that this class was necessary for her; she already knew that this was something she wanted to do. 

“If you’re thinking that this class is pointless because you know that this is what you want, I hope you don’t brush this off so easily,” He continued., as if he was reading Lydia’s mind. Was he? “Because at the end of this year, we’re going to be sending you off on your own with nothing but experience, connections, and a hope that you’ll succeed. In the end, all you’re going to have is your heart and your soul. This is the class where you’ll find them.” 

Lydia noticed that the room was filled with a new attitude. This guy must be a great teacher if he could change the air in the room with a couple sentences. 

“Take out your textbooks please. Page 2.” 

// 

After morning classes, Scott and Allison showed Lydia to the cafeteria, where they ate lunch. She noticed Stiles was sitting at a table with Malia, Kira, and another boy that she didn’t know. 

“Lydia, this is Isaac. He’s a film major, like me!” Scott introduced, causing Lydia to wave. “Lydia’s an undetermined major as of right now. She transferred yesterday.” Isaac nodded in approval and smiled. 

“Nice to meet you, Lydia.” 

As Lydia, Scott, and Allison sat down and began eating their lunches, Lydia noticed a fairly handsome boy across the room who seemed to be scolding a younger boy. Lydia scrunched her eyebrows and nudged Allison. 

“Who’s that?” She asked, gesturing toward the boy. The entire table looked to who she was referring to. She didn’t miss Stiles’ eye roll. 

“That’s Jackson Whittemore,” Allison answered with disgust. “He’s a music major. You don’t want to know him.” 

Scott nodded in agreement. “He is one of the people you do not want to be associated with.” 

Lydia looked at him with confusion. 

“Why?” She wondered with curiosity. She continued to look at him, observing his actions. He didn’t seem to graceful or intelligent, so Lydia wondered why he was a music major. Stiles groaned at the conversation and picked at his food. 

“Jackson’s just your typical asshole. He’s not really talented and he’s knows it, he’s only here because of his daddy’s money. He just tries really hard to make himself look better.” Scott told her. 

“He doesn’t care much about other people’s feelings or people in general, and is only concerned about furthering his career.” Stiles piped in, before shoving a fork of his lunch in his mouth. The rest of the people at the table seemed to agree with him. 

Lydia watched as two blond girls approached him with a rather flirty vibe. Lydia scrunched her nose at how short their skirts were. 

“Who are they?” She asked again, making the entire table glance at them. Now, the entire table elicited a groan all together. 

Especially Stiles. 

“That’s Erica Reyes, dance major, and Heather Robinson, creative writing major,” Allison responded. “They weren’t always like that. In fact, Erica used to be my best friend. Isaac, Erica, and I would hang out every weekend our sophomore year. But junior year, the older girls took interest in her and made her into a complete stuck up bitch. She dropped us in a matter of seconds.” 

Lydia frowned and watched as Erica painfully flirted with Jackson, putting her hands on his arms. She rolled her eyes. 

“Heather Robinson...well…” Scott hesitantly looked at Stiles, who was looking at his history book. Truth be told, he wasn’t actually reading it. He just didn’t want to seem to bothered by the conversation. 

But he was. 

When he noticed the entire table was silent, he looked up finally. Lydia was a bit confused as why no one was talking about Heather, but it suddenly made sense.

“What? Heather isn’t Voldemort, guys. You can talk about her,” He snorted. “I’m fine.” 

Scott nodded slowly with traces of hesitance, but when Stiles looked back into his book he finally continued. 

“Heather is Stiles’ ex-girlfriend. They dated last year for a brief time, but it ended around the time she started making friends with Erica. She was actually pretty nice before she met the devil. Becoming friends with Erica just made her arrogant, overconfident, and queen bee,” Scott continued. “We’re not really fans of her.” 

Lydia understood and nodded. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I would be either…” She commented, taking her last bite out of her sandwich.

When lunch was over, Lydia thanked Scott and the others for giving her people advice and she ran to find her next class, Advanced Dance. She didn’t know anyone that was in that class, and was very worried that Erica was going to be in it. 

Lydia got to the studio and was very pleased to see that Erica was in fact not in the class, but it also made her nervous when she saw that she didn’t see any familiar faces. 

The bell rang and their teacher clapped for their attention. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Please pair up, boy and girl. We’re going to start warming up!” 

Lydia felt anxiety creeping up her body as she looked around and saw people pairing up with people they knew. She stood there awkwardly, hoping the teacher would notice she didn’t really know anyone. 

But then a younger looking boy came up to her and smiled. 

“Need a partner?”   
Lydia looked up to see the cute baby face on a boy and grinned. 

“That would be great, actually.” She laughed lightly. 

The two warmed up for the class, not really talking. When warm ups were done, they completed the dance techniques that were instructed in class. Ms. Carraway, the teacher of her class, was very impressed with the work of the pair. 

“Alright good work everyone! You’re doing very well on your first day, I am very impressed. Rest up for tomorrow; we’ll be working on building your fitness for the class. See you.” 

Lydia was packing up her things in her dance bag and taking off her shoes when the boy who partnered up with her today came up to her, his backpack slung on his shoulder, dance bag in his hand. 

“Good work today. You’re really good. I’m going to assume you’re a senior,” He said with a shy smile. “I’m Liam Dunbar. I’m a junior. Theatre major.” 

Lydia got up on her feet and shook his hand with a satisfied smile. 

“Lydia Martin. Senior with an undetermined major,” She said. “Thanks for helping a girl in need. It was nice to meet you.” 

The bell rang and the class started to pile out of the studio. 

“It was nice to meet you too. I’ll see you tomorrow?” He said as he started to skip towards the door. 

“See you tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia was pleasantly surprised and relieved to see that Allison was sitting in the classroom of her next class, Music Composition. 

“Allison, you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now.” Lydia said as she took a seat next to her. 

Allison’s head whipped up from her notebook and smiled at the voice. 

“Well, hey to you too. Something wrong with your last class?” Allison asked with concern. 

Lydia shrugged as she watched more students come into the classroom. 

“I mean, it was dance, something I really love doing, but I didn’t know anyone in the class. And we had to partner up on the first day and so this junior guy came to me probably out of pity and saved me from embarrassment.” Lydia explained as the teacher walked into the room.

“Well, as long as you got through it, you’re good, right?” Allison supported hopefully. Lydia sighed with content and nodded lazily. 

“Ugh, and I suck at coming up with lyrics. I’m actually better at just singing the song rather than composing it.” 

Allison laughed quietly. 

“It’s okay. It’s not that hard really, if you think about it. You’re just writing down how you feel. If you just focus on your thoughts and your emotions on a certain time in your life, it’ll just flow naturally from you.” Allison said. “At least that’s always how it’s been for me.”   
The bell rang. 

“Hello class!” The cheerful teacher, Mr. Donne, exclaimed with too much pep that Lydia could handle for the day. “Welcome to Music Composition! I’m very excited to be sharing this class with you this year. Let’s get started. Please take out your notebooks and pens, please…” 

//

“Wow, I suck.” Lydia said defeatedly as she walked out of the room with Allison. Allison immediately shook her head. 

“No, you’ll be great! Don’t sweat it,” She assured. “What’s your next class? I have a history class on literature.” 

Lydia bit her lip as she pulled out her schedule. 

Collaborative Music IV. Rm. 223 

“Um, collaborative music? Room 223.” Lydia answered her, with a sad face. “I’m assuming that if the word “collaborative” is in the class name, it means partner work.” Lydia groaned. “I’m not going to know anyone.” 

Allison smiled big and shook her head. 

“You’ll be fine. I’m confident you’ll make friends. Besides, the teacher of that class is amazing. You’ll love her,” Allison told her. “I’ll see you after classes?” 

Lydia just nodded as she started to walk in the opposite direction of Allison. 

Lydia arrived to Room 223 and sighed before walking in. There weren’t many people in the seats yet, but the room was big. It was probably going to be a big class. She noticed right away that Jackson Whittemore was sitting in the back of the room, talking to two other girls that were unfamiliar to Lydia. 

Lydia tried her best to not notice Jackson, but she feels his stare when she walks across the room. To distract herself, she looks at the teacher of the class, the one who Allison seemed to adore, who was sitting at her desk. 

There was something oddly familiar and comforting about her. 

Lydia took a seat in the fourth row of the room and sighed contently as she took a breath. She watched as more students came into the room, but was surprised that the class wasn’t as big as she was expecting. 

The bell rang and the teacher walked to the front of the room. 

But before she could speak, there was the sound of loud footsteps at the door. There appeared Stiles, who seemingly was out of breath, and he briskly walked into the room, taking the seat nearest to the door. 

“Sorry Mel-- I mean, Ms. McCall.” 

Ms. McCall? It suddenly hit Lydia why Allison said she would be fine and why Lydia felt so familiar with her. She’s Scott’s mom. 

Ms. McCall rolled her eyes jokingly and shook her head. 

“It’s fine, Stiles.” 

Stiles looked around briefly, quickly spotting Lydia in one of the rows behind him. He groaned slightly.

Well crap. 

 

“Hello class. As Stiles said, I am Ms. McCall, the mother of Scott McCall and stepmother of Stiles over there,” She said, waving a hand at Stiles. “I kept the McCall name because I didn’t want any confusion with the students. Anyways, you can all move down at least two rows. As you can see, this class is rather small, and that’s because you are the most advanced musicians in the entire school. Be proud. 

“Now, this is a collaborative music class. Therefore, you will be constantly working with each other throughout the year. So get comfortable with each other. You’re all friends here,” She said with a smile. “And as many of you may know, this class requires a year-long partner project. This project will include the teamwork of both students, as you will ultimately create your own music album, with a minimum of 10 songs.” 

Ms. McCall walked over to her desk and picked up a small piece of paper. 

“I have already randomly assigned each of you a partner...I’ll read them off,” Ms. McCall said. “First pair! Jackson Whittemore and Hailey Hansen.”

Jackson smirked as he winked at one of the prettier blond girls in the class. 

“Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski.” 

Lydia’s eyes widened as she looked over to Stiles, who did not look to happy. 

“Uh, Melis--ugh I mean, Ms. McCall, I can’t do that.” Stiles interjected. 

Ms. McCall gave Stiles a very motherly look, putting her hands on her hips. 

“And why not?” She questioned. “Lydia is a pretty and talented girl, why wouldn’t you want to work with her?” 

Yes, Stiles knew she was pretty. Thank you Melissa for further pointing that out to him. 

Lydia blushed slightly, but waited for Stiles’ reply. Stiles opened his mouth but closed it again. Then he opened it again. 

“Um...because….I don’t want to?” 

Ms. McCall sighed and shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles. But the point of the class is to be collaborative. Sometimes in life you can’t always get what you want.” 

A loud, hysterical laugh was heard in the back of the room and everyone turned to look at Jackson. Lydia watched Stiles roll his eyes as he turned around to face Jackson. 

“What’s so funny, Whittemore?” 

Jackson continued to laugh as he crossed his arms. 

“Nothing, Stilinski. Just the fact that it’s true, you can’t always get what you want. You live and you learn buddy.” 

Lydia noticed Stiles’ fist clenching white and she narrowed her eyes at Jackson. He was provoking him and she didn’t know why. 

“You wouldn’t know that, would you? Spoiled Jackson Whittemore always getting what he wants, even if it hurts other people in the process?” Stiles spat back at him, getting up from his seat. “You’re an asshat and you know it, Whittemore! But you don’t seem to care!” 

This caused Jackson to shoot up from his seat as well, glaring at Stiles. 

“That’s it--” 

“BOYS!” Ms. McCall shouted, causing the entire room to go silent. 

Both Stiles and Jackson flinch, slowly taking their seats. 

Ms. McCall was silent for awhile before she sighed and began reading the list of partners again. 

“These pairs are unnegotiable. Jackson and Hailey. Lydia and Stiles. Brandon and Bree…” 

For the rest of the class, Ms. McCall went over the details and requirements of the project and went further to talk about the syllabus. 

When class ended, Lydia ran out of the room to avoid confrontation with Stiles. She began heading to the North Wing back to dorm, but she was unfortunately stopped by the devil himself. 

“Hey! You’re a transfer, right?” He says, stopping her. 

Lydia just nods before turning her back to continue walking. 

“Lydia’s your name? That’s really pretty,” He says. “Just like you.” 

Lydia tries to politely hide her scoff as she nods again and tries to escape. Jackson notices that his usual charms aren’t really working on this girl, so he tries something else. 

“Stiles Stilinski is really something, huh? Seriously can’t believe he didn’t want to work with you. He’s one of the rudest people I know,” Jackson says with an eyeroll. “And he calls me an asshat? Takes one to know one I guess.” 

Lydia looks skeptical of the boy in front of her, much of the conversation that took place about him during lunch resurfacing to her memory. 

“Well, I don’t think...I mean, I don’t think you could call Stiles that…” Lydia says quietly, slowly walking backwards away from Jackson. 

“Call me what?” a voice asked, Stiles appearing behind them. “Got something more to say to me, Whittemore?” 

Jackson turned around and smirked at him. 

“Nothing. I think everything I think of you is pretty self-explanatory,” He tells him with subtle arrogance. “How bout you, Stilinski? Got anything more to say?” 

Stiles narrows his eyes at him before walking past him. He only glanced at Lydia and she could feel his anger seeping out of him. One more comment and he might just…

“Hah, typical. Always a coward, Stilinski,” Jackson exclaims, causing bystanders in the hallway to look over at them. “You couldn’t face me last year and you still can’t. Maybe that’s why Heather dumped you.” 

...explode. 

Stiles whipped back around, dropping his bag and not even looking at Lydia. He charged towards Jackson, fire in his eyes and his hands shaking with pure rage. Lydia tried to stop him, but he was persistent, slightly pushing past her to get to the real problem. 

He succeeded. 

Stiles knocked Jackson down to the ground, tackling him and trying to punch him in the face.   
“Stiles!” Lydia called to him, but she couldn’t seem to get to him. It was like he couldn’t even hear her. “Stiles!!” 

Jackson rolled them over so he had the upperhand, and just as he was about to swing a punch, he was pulled off of Stiles by Scott. Allison helped Stiles get up from the ground and held him back to stop him from attacking again. 

Jackson slowly started backing away from the scene and Scott intimidated him. He had that ridiculously cocky smile on his face as he glared at Stiles once more. 

“Back off, Whittemore,” Scott said forcefully. “Walk away.” 

Jackson just shook his head and walked away. As the crowd started to disappear, Scott looked to Stiles with a weary face, gesturing him to come with him to the nurse’s office. 

“We’ll see you later.” Scott said, watching Stiles trudge in front of him. 

Allison took Lydia’s hand and gestured for them to keep walking. 

“How was your day?” Allison asked with a soft smile. 

Lydia, still processing what happened back there, simply sighed and shrugged. 

“It was pretty crazy. I think it’s going to take me awhile to get used to all of this.” Lydia responded. 

Allison laughed and put her arm around Lydia’s shoulders. 

“It’s okay. You will eventually. The first day is always the craziest,” Allison reassured her. “I think you’re going to fit right in.” 

Lydia glanced back slightly. She could still see Stiles and Scott walking away in the opposite direction. 

“Hopefully.”


	4. Chapter Four

It’s been a couple weeks since school had started and Lydia was just now getting used to everything.  She was getting used to eating meals with her friends, talking to new people, and all the teachers’ hard discipline. 

Lydia was truly starting to like it here. 

One morning at breakfast, the group was talking about the kick-off showcase that the school does every year to showcase some of their best students. 

“They recommend and ask the best students to do it,” Isaac explained to Lydia. “It’s mostly your teachers who ask you about it.” 

Lydia scrunched her eyebrows with partial understanding, her eyes drifting to Jackson who was talking to a girl three tables away.

“Have any of you guys ever done it?”  Everyone at the table shook their heads. “Why not? You’re all amazingly talented!” 

Allison shrugged. “Usually all the “popular” kids get the first spots. It’s not even worth trying.” Stiles snorts. 

“Yeah, Jackson does it every year. It’s pathetic, really. He just brings up a hot girl and they sing a popular romance song with no meaning,” Stiles scoffed. “I think last year he did ‘Call Me Maybe’ by Carly Rae Jepsen.”

Lydia couldn’t hold back her laugh. She met eyes with Stiles for a second and she smiled at him. His eyes darted to his notebook and Lydia frowned.

She got up to throw away her trash and her tray. On the way to the garbage, Mr. Weiser, the principal of the school who made the emotional speech on the very first day, came up to her.

“Lydia Martin?”

Lydia turned around and smiled when she saw him.

“Hi, yes, I’m Lydia.” She responded brightly.  Mr. Weiser nodded and chuckled to himself as he stuck out his hand to her.

“Nice to meet you,” He said as Lydia shook his hand. “I hope you’ve been settling in nicely to the school. How were your first couple weeks?”

“They were good! Everyone here, teachers and students alike, are so nice. They’ve really helped ease my transition.” Her eyes glanced to her table, where all her friends were watching and observing her conversation with the principal of the school.

“I’m glad to hear that!” Mr. Weiser continued. “I actually have some great news for you; we’ve finally determined your major!”

Lydia felt a wave of excitement and a trickle of nervousness come upon her.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like you to stop by my office after classes today.”

There was something so familiar about him. But Lydia couldn’t place it.

“Yes, of course!” Lydia nodded immediately and grinned. “Not a problem. I’ll stop by.”

Mr. Weiser smiled with content. “Good,” He said. “And please, Lydia, don’t feel frightened or scared to come by my office. I’m here if you ever need anything.”

With that, Mr. Weiser walked away out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Lydia watched him leave before going back to her table. 

“What was that about?” Allison asked skeptically, watching Mr. Weiser talk to another student outside of the cafeteria. Lydia shrugged.

“They finalized my major,” She responded nonchalantly. “He wanted me to stop by his office later so they could tell me.” 

Allison squealed with excitement and hugged her. 

“That’s so exciting, Lydia!!”

The bell rang and everyone got up to go to their respective classes. Lydia, Stiles, Allison, and Scott were walking together to their first period when Heather stops them in the hallway.

She looks at Stiles with a smirk before looking over to Lydia and examining her.

“So you’re the new girl Jackson was talking about.” She responded with a sweetly sick smile. “I’m Heather.” She sticks her hand out for Lydia to shake.

Lydia glances at Stiles for a second and notices his discomfort. She stares at her neatly manicured hand before staring right into her eyes.

“Hi.”

Heather scoffed before moving her hand away.

“What are you even doing hanging around these people?” She says, giving Allison a look of disapproval and rolling her eyes at Scott and Stiles. “You’re way too pretty and talented to be brought down by them.”

Lydia raises her eyebrows with pure shock at the disregard for her friends’ feelings and the rude comment.

“Lydia, Erica and I want you to join our act for the kick-off show,” Heather proposes rather quickly. “We’re doing ‘Girls Run The World’ by Beyonce. You’d be an excellent addition to the group.” 

“Basic.” Stiles huffed out quietly, looking away from the interaction. Heather glares at him before looking back to Lydia with a forced smile.

“What do you say, Lydia?”

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Heather, trying to read into her facial expression. After a few seconds, Lydia crossed her arms.

“No.”

Lydia sauntered past Heather, hitting her shoulder as she walked away. Heather’s jaw dropped slightly as she glared at the other three. Allison let out a single laugh as she followed her friend and flipped Heather off. Scott and Stiles weren’t far behind.

When they were further away from Heather, Allison joined her arm with Lydia and began laughing.

“Lydia, that was awesome!! Wasn’t that awesome, Stiles?” Allison looked to Stiles, whose face was emotionless. He just scoffed as he walked ahead of them.

They reached class and sat down at their usual seats. The bell rang and a picture of scribbles on a blackboard appeared on the screen.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Mr. Hale boomed. “Tell me, do you think this is art?”

Stiles tilted his head a little and shrugged, leaning back in his chair. 

“I don’t know, Mr. Hale,” He responded with an annoying grin. “I guess that depends on what your definition of art is.” 

Mr. Hale smirked. “Exactly.  _ Your _ definition.” He said. “Everyone has a different definition of art. Everyone gets something different out of every piece of art they encounter.” His gaze shifted quickly to Lydia. 

“Ms. Martin, how do you feel when you see this piece?”

Lydia scrunched her nose and pouted her lips.

Stiles turned his head to look at her and once he started, he couldn’t stop looking. He liked the way her mouth and her nose made a cute thinking expression. He also realized how much he liked the color of her eyes. They were different.

“I feel...confused,” She replied. “It’s like I have so much to say but I don’t know how to.”

Mr. Hale smiled and pointed at her with a smile of approval.

“Excellent!” he exclaimed happily. “Lydia feels confused, how do you feel?

“A work of art has a unique meaning and a message to each person. For homework tonight, I want you to write how you feel when you look at these pictures and paintings in this packet.”

For the rest of class, they worked on their packet and occasionally commented upon different works that Mr. Hale would bring up on the board.

When the bell rang, Lydia ran into Liam.

Literally.

“Liam, oh my gosh, I’m sorry.” She laughed as she picked up her books and helped pick up his. Liam chuckled and shook his head. 

“It’s all good, Lydia. At least you’re more graceful on the dance floor or else I might have to find myself a new partner.” 

Lydia giggled at the comment. “It’s a good thing I am.”

Liam smiled awkwardly as Allison, Scott, and Stiles stared at him. Stiles didn’t know why he felt so angry that another guy was talking to Lydia.

“Well, I’ll see you at dance, Lydia.” He waved a goodbye and kept walking down the hall.

Allison and Scott walked away towards their second period class as Stiles approached Lydia from behind. 

“Cute,” He commented. “That kid probably has a crush on you.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“You know, we should probably get started on that project. We have like ten songs to write and produce.” She suggested. Stiles snorted.

“We have time,” He responded rudely. “I’ll see you at lunch.” And he walked away from her, leaving her to glare at the back of his head.

//

At lunch, Lydia was starving. She just wanted to get her lunch and sit down with her friends, but of course, Jackson began to bother her. 

“Lydia, hey.” He greeted. He got behind her in the lunch line.

“Hi.” Lydia responded simply as she looked at all the choices for lunch.

“I actually had a question for you.” He said. Lydia just hummed distractedly, paying more attention to the pudding at the end of the line. “Would you like to do the kick-off show with me?” 

This caused Lydia to freeze, her desire for lunch going away quickly. Lydia bit her lip as she slowly turned to look at him.

“I…” Lydia sighed and decided to just be straightforward. That should work, right? “I don’t really want to. I’m sorry.”

Wrong.

Jackson gave her an angry smile as she declined him.

“You 'don’t really want to?'” He shouted loud; everyone must have heard him. “ _ Everyone _ wants this. Girls would do  _ anything _ to be in the position you’re in now, and you just brush it off in two or three seconds?

“Oh no, no no no, that doesn’t happen to Jackson Whittemore. Who are  _ you _ to reject  _ me _ ? You’re nothing! You’re nothing compared to me!!”

Lydia felt her eyes start to water and she clenched her fists to try and hold them in. Allison and the rest of the group got up from their table to see what was going on. She was not happy to see that Lydia was the one who was being attacked.

“I just don’t want to do it, Jackson…” Lydia muttered, her voice shaking.

Jackson threw the tray he was holding down on the ground.

“You’re ridiculous. You’re probably not even that talented!! You silly little girl. You’re going to regret this big time. Say goodbye to your popularity!!”

“HEY!” Jackson and Lydia’s heads as well as everyone else’s who was watching this scene unfold turned to the voice that belonged to Allison. 

Allison was fuming. Her face turned red as she pushed Jackson away from Lydia. 

“You back the  _ hell _ away from my friend, Whittemore,” She spat in face. “You’re getting real annoying, pissing off and putting down my friends.” She said, grabbing Lydia’s arm, making sure she was behind her. “You’re a dick.”

“Lydia’s amazing!” Kira piped, blushing when everyone looked to her.

“Yeah, you don’t know anything about her! Who are you to say anything, you talentless pig!” Malia yelled, backing Kira up.

“If she doesn’t want to, she doesn’t want to, Whittemore. Stop being a pretentious asshole and respect that,” Isaac told him. “Respect people. Try going back to first grade and learn what that means?”

Scott nodded in agreement. “You think you’re all that, but you’re not,” He agreed. “Back off my friends.”

Lydia smiled weakly at her friends, and her eyes landed on Stiles. He had his arms crossed as he walked towards Jackson and got in his face.

“Stay the hell away from her and stay the hell away from me,” He grunted. “Don’t talk to her, hell, don’t even look at her. I will end you.” He ended his statement with a push and walking away from the scene altogether.

Allison put her arm around Lydia and guided her all the way back to their dorm room.

“You okay?” She asked with concern.

Lydia nodded unconvincingly and sighed, covering her face with her hands.

“Jackson’s just a dick, okay? You’re amazingly talented and a beautiful person, Lydia. I’ve learned that about you throughout the past few weeks.” Allison said. After a short pause, she finally said, “Lydia, you have to do the kick-off show, now. You gotta show Jackson, Heather, and Erica  just how amazing you are and that you mean business.” 

It’s silent in the room.

“I don’t know…” Lydia sighs as she looks at the clock. “I’m going to go talk to Mr. Weiser. Maybe knowing my major with help me feel better.”

Allison smiled with small defeat.

“Okay. I’ll see you in Music Composition?”

Lydia just nodded.

// 

“Ah, Lydia!” Ms. Cassie exclaimed in greeting. “Hello! What do you need help with?” Lydia forced a smile.    
  
“I’m looking for Mr. Weiser, actually.” Ms. Cassie nodded with understanding. 

“Of course.” She pointed behind her. “Just back there.”

Lydia walked over to his door and knocked, causing him to look up from his busy work.

“Hey Mr. Weiser, sorry to interrupt…”

Mr. Weiser closed his book and shook his head with a smile.

“Not at all!” He said. “Too curious to know your major?”

Lydia laughed and nodded. 

“Well, Lydia. Let me just tell you. You’re an extraordinary student and artist. When we first saw your performance on audition days, we knew we needed you. You’re one of the most talented students we’ve ever received here at Idyllwild,” He told her with a smile. “We’re extremely proud to have you.

He looked down at his paper.

“We noticed you were very skilled in both the music field and dance field, so we decided to double major you in those fields,” He explained. “Congratulations.”

 

// 

After classes that day, Lydia found Allison in one of the lounges in their dorm. She sat down next to her and smiled. 

“I’m a music and dance major.”

Allison grinned and grabbed her hands with excitement.

“Oh my gosh!”

Lydia laughed as she looked away. “I thought about it…” She trailed. “And I think I want to do the kick-off show.”

Allison squealed. “YES!”

“But only if you do it with me.” Allison paused for a moment and shrugged.

“Sure, whatever. We’re going to be great!” Allison and Lydia smiled together as they started to jot down songs they could do for the show.


End file.
